Vegeta'a Bad Day
by KoRn-GoD
Summary: a short but sweet story to kick off my career as an author about Vegeta, my favorite person to pick on besides Gohan


Chapter one: Intro  
The alarm rang loud and clear. The prince mumbles something and hit the snooze button.. BAAAMMM!!!!!  
The frying pan that Bulma built in for her husband to get up hit Vegeta overhead. The Prince winced in pain as he got up to take a shower. He turned on the water and got in. Little did he know, Trunks was waiting in the bathroom next door, just waiting for Vegeta to get in the shower. Vegeta smiled as the warm water hit his body. Trunks waited a few more minutes before flushing the toilet. He listened carefully. Vegeta screamed like a schoolgirl as the water burned him. The mirror shattered because of the scream.  
"BOY! JUST WAIIT UNTIL I GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" Vegeta yelled. Yep, just another day at Capsule Corp. had started as usual. Vegeta wait until the water-cooled down before he continued the shower. He reached for the shampoo bottle, but grabbed Bulma's green hair dye. He "washed" his hair happily thinking how badly he was going to get Trunks when he got out. He rinsed his hair and turned the water off. He was going to look in the mirror, but it had been in tiny pieces, so he shrugged it off. He went into his room and started to put on some training Gi. He thought of the long training session that he had in front of him. He heard the door open. It was Bulma. "Hey Vegeta, will you take out the trash before you.start.to.HAHAHAHAHA!!" Bulma laughed hysterically when she finally looked at her husband. Vegeta got annoyed. "Woman! Why are you laughing at me like that? I demand to know what's so funny!" Vegeta yelled! Bulma took a small mirror off her dresser and showed Vegeta his reflection. "WHAT THE HELL! MY HAIR!" The price yelled at he top of his lungs. Yes, Vegeta's hair was now the color of Bulma's hair. Bulma continued to laugh. Just then, Trunks came in with a camera and took a picture of Vegeta's new hair color. "GET BACK HERE BOY!" Vegeta yelled, running after Trunks, "I'LL KILL YOU ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Trunks smiled and ran into his Vegeta-proof room that he had Bulma build for him in cases like this. He locked the door. Every time Vegeta came within 2 feet of the door, a frying pan came out and hit him over the head. Thank God the prince finally gave up. Trunks scanned the picture onto his computer and e-mailed it to the rest of the Z fighters. Vegeta took out the trash as Bulma asked him too. (After he dyed his hair back to black.) He was pouring the trash into the dumpster behind CC, the bag tore open and all kinds of rotten food poured on him. He picked it all up, and went inside and took another shower, using shampoo this time. Later that day, Goten came over. To Vegeta, this was going to be a living hell. "Veggie, will you baby-sit the 2 boys while Chichi and I go to the movies?" Bulma asked her husband. "Only if you don't call me that anymore! Stupid onna!" Vegeta replied. "Okay, BUT DON'T TELL THE BOYS YOU'LL PLAY HIDE AND SEEK THIS TIME AND JUST GO TRAIN WHILE THEY HIDE!" Bulma yelled at her husband. Vegeta smirked at the thought of the last time he did that. Goten got stuck the gutter headfirst. Boy, was that a sight to laugh at. Not to mention they hid for over 4 hours. Bulma and Chichi left. It was only he and the two satanic Saiyan offspring. "Now, listen up boys! Were going to play a game. It's called 'Let's see who can get away from the Prince first!' whoever wins, gets to keep his pathetic life. The two boys nodded and ran away as fast as they could to Trunks's Vegeta-proof room. The prince laughed and went his way. Vegeta went to the gravity room. He looked to see if anyone was looking. He smiled, seeing that ghost was clear. He ran over to a hidden compartment in the GR and pushed a button. A small door opened and revealed a few things Vegeta kept precious. He pulled out the box that he kept all his things in.  
  
Meanwhile, the two boys were getting hungry, and decided to bug Vegeta while he was training. They were halfway there, when Gohan and Videl came in. "Hey boys! Where's Vegeta? I need to talk to him!" Gohan asked the two pranksters. "Where else is he?" Trunks said, getting an attitude like his father's. "Well, I'll go check it out then! Thanks boys!" Gohan waved, as he and Videl went towards the GR. "We'll go with you, Dad's suppose to be taking care of us, and we're hungry!" Trunks said, following the two teens, Gohan shrugged and kept walking. They all got the GR and looked into the window. They were all laughing about an old time, when they saw Vegeta and what he was doing. "Here, Mr. Fluffins! Would you like some more tea?" Vegeta asked his Cat stuffed animal. "Why thank you Prince! You're the greatest. You're the strongest Saiyan that ever lived!" Mr. Fluffins replied. (Vegeta was saying it ok?) Vegeta was in a ballerina tutu, and playing tea party with 3 stuffed animals. "Prince Vegeta, why don't you show us your fabulous dancing again? You're so talented at it!" Mr. Fluffins asked the Mighty prince of all Saiyans. "Oh, I suppose one last time. Since you all are my best friends!" Vegeta replied. He got up and started doing ballet dances. "Hey Trunks, are you getting this on Camera?" Goten asked his partner of crime. "OF course!" Trunks smiled. Gohan and Videl just looked on in shock. Goten took over a hundred pictures of Vegeta's dancing. When Vegeta finished, he curtsied and said, "Thank you! Now, how about we watch our favorite show!" He smiled. He pushed another button and a TV popped out. He put a tape in the VCR. The TV flashed on, and he pressed play. The title read "Passions". It was the episode where that little midget guy died. (I don't know the name of anyone on that stupid show. I just remember watching it while I was staying home sick one day. And when you don't have cable, you're really desperate!) Vegeta was crying at the end of the tape. The others stared on in shock. "Well, should we let him know we're here?" Videl asked Gohan, but it was too late. Goten and Trunks were already inside the GR. "What?! You two aren't supposed to be here!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks and Goten laughed and took one more picture before they ran off in fear. "GET BACK HERE YOU BRATS!" Vegeta yelled, chasing them all the way until they got the Vegeta-proof room. Vegeta was hit over the head 200 times before he passed out. He still didn't know Gohan and Videl were there. They put the unconscious prince on the couch. (He's still dressed like a ballerina.) Bulma and Chichi walked in a few minutes later. They were laughing talking about the movie, when Bulma looked an the couch. "AAAWWWWW! MY HUSBAND'S A CROSS DRESSER!" She screamed. Vegeta woke up. "What in the hell are you yelling about now onna?" He said, covering his ears, until he realized he was still dressed up. Trunks put the tape on the big screen TV. It played from the tea party to the where the boys where posting the tape and pics all over the Internet. "We even made copies for all of our families and friends!" Trunks smile. Vegeta turned red from embarrassment and anger. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOY!" Vegeta yelled and ran after Trunks. He actually caught him before he ran into the room. "DAD! THINK LOGICALLY! REMEMBER THE LAST TIME YOU CAUGHT ME! MOM SAID NO SEX EVER AGAIN!" Trunks yelled. Bulma blushed. "I'm going to kill you too! No one was supposed to know that!" Bulma yelled. Chichi held the green-haired witch back. "BOY! YOU"RE DEAD UNLESS YOU HAND OVER THAT TAPE!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks handed over the tape he had had in his hand. Little did Vegeta know, Trunks had made 100 more copies! Vegeta let Trunks go and Trunks ran to his room. Vegeta changed and the whole incident was forgotten, until Vegeta was surfing the net one day and found his picture of him in the tutu on an transvestite porn site! (Hmm.I wonder how he found that site!) 


End file.
